Keep Calm - An Amourshipping One-Shot
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping adventure! Ash has just gained his fourth Gym Badge and he and his friends are celebrating with a late-night game of...TRUTH OR DARE? (ONLY) Amourshipping within. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Serena's POV **

I took a second to admire the Courmarine City Gym. It was rather majestic, in its own way. The shining moonlight embraced the forestry perfectly, bending and weaving around the vines and trees that surrounded the battlefield. I returned my gaze to Ash, who was standing at one end of the field, exhausted. He was panting and sweating furiously, but I didn't blame him. Ramos had put up one heck of a fight against Ash's Pokemon, but I knew it'd be over soon.  
>Ash's Fletchinder was still battling valiantly, but Ramos' Weepinbell had poisoned it, and it was struggling to stand. Hawlucha had fallen earlier in the match, but that was only because of a massive barrage of Acrobatics attacks from Ramos' Jumpluff.<p>

I hummed silently as Ash willed Fletchinder to find the strength to continue.

"Fletchinder, Flame Charge, let's go!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder became consumed with a rushing flame and charged towards Ramos' Gogoat.  
>"Gogoat, dodge!" Ramos yelled. Gogoat moved at impossible speed, narrowly dodging Fletchinder's Flame Charge. Gogoat then spun around and knocked Fletchinder over mid-flight, causing it to stumble to the ground.<br>"Gogoat, use Bulldoze!" Ramos bellowed. Gogoat raised itself onto its hind legs and stomped back down onto the ground with such force that it caused the Gym floor to tremble, inflicting damage on a grounded Fletchinder.  
>"Come on, Ash. You've got to win this," I whispered desperately.<br>"You say something, Serena?" asked Bonnie. I shrieked in surprise. I turned down to face Bonnie and shrugged away my blush. "Uh, nope," I recovered nervously. I returned to the battle and shook off my worried expression. I _had _to support Ash, no matter what. I knew, from experience, that he'd always be there for me…

"Let's finish this Fletchinder! Use Flame Charge one more time!" Ash yelled. Fletchinder moved so quickly I nearly couldn't see it. It rushed towards Gogoat again, leaping from its grounded position into the air with lightning-fast reflexes. Gogoat tried to dodge, but was still wobbling from the Bulldoze attack and couldn't move as quickly as he needed to. Fletchinder hit Gogoat with all his might and knocked him square off his feet, onto the forest floor. As Fletchinder flew back over to Ash, Gogoat rolled over and revealed the spiral-eyes I'd been waiting for.  
>"Gogoat is unable to battle! Fletchinder wins, which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town!" announced the referee. I clapped my hands together and rushed to Ash's side, hugging him in celebration. "Congratulations, Ash!" I said happily.<br>"Uh, thanks?" Ash responded awkwardly. I opened my eyes and realised that I was hugging Ash in front of _everyone_. I quickly withdrew from the one-sided embrace and smiled, blushing. "I-I mean…just, good job!" I complimented. Clemont and Bonnie soon joined me in congratulating Ash in his Gym Battle victory, as did the referee and later, Ramos himself.  
>"Yer did one heck of a job, fer a whippersnapper like yerself. In recognition for yer achievement, I award yer with this here Plant Badge. Treat it as a memory of what yer did here today," Ramos said, holding a small, green Badge in the shape of a dewdrop. It had symbolic vines engraved in it.<br>"Thank you, Ramos," Ash responded. He took the Plant Badge and placed it into his Badge Case, which now held four Badges. I beamed as I admired his Badges, remembering all of the training and hard work Ash had put into earning those Badges. We said goodbye to Ramos and exited the Gym, into the chilly breeze of Courmarine City. I looked up and enjoyed the sight of hundreds of stars, scattered all over the night sky. I sighed, and jogged back to the others, who were already heading for the monorail.  
>As we rode the monorail on our way to the Courmarine Hotel, Clemont checked his watch. "Hey, guys?" Clemont asked.<br>"What's up, Clemont?" Ash asked in response. Clemont looked at his watch again and laughed, "It's…its only 7:30! We're going to be so bored at the Hotel. What'll we do?"  
>I tried to think of something we all could do for an hour or two, but really I was trying to think of something to occupy Bonnie and Clemont while I tried to sneak Ash away without telling him. If I told him, he'd ask the others if <em>they <em>wanted to come too, which wasn't part of my plan. Maybe if I…  
>"Hey! I've got an idea!" Bonnie cheeped. I broke my line of thought to listen to Bonnie. Once everyone was looking at Bonnie, she spoke, "Well, since we know some of our friends are staying at the same Hotel as us at the moment, how about we all play a big game of something? Like <em>Twister <em>or something…" My eye twitched slightly when I heard the word _Twister_. I had bad family memories when it came to that demonic game. I shuddered, but sat up when I heard the _ding _come from the carriage, signalling that we had arrived at the station. We exited the carriage and walked out the station, now in South Courmarine City. I strolled around the charming houses, admiring all the bright lights and signs.

We eventually made our way to the Courmarine Hotel, where we checked in. We had a four-bedroom suite, thanks to a kind word from Ramos to the receptionist when we came to Courmarine City. After an expected marriage offer from Bonnie to the receptionist, Janet, and Clemont's embarrassed reaction, we walked into the elevator and rose to our Floor.

I sat on my bed, brushing Fennekin's silky fur. I made a mental note to thank Froakie again for his Frubbles mixture he made for Fennekin. It was kind of cute how he had his little crush on my Fennekin. I wondered if Fennekin felt the same for him…

"Knock, knock!"

I sat up curiously. That voice sounded…_feminine_. But…who could it be?

I got up and approached the door. "I've got it, guys!" I announced. I opened the door and gasped. I saw a group of five people, three girls and two boys, standing behind a yawning Bonnie.  
>I politely smiled, but was slightly shocked. Bonnie yawned again and said, "I found these guys wandering around on our Floor! Can you believe it?" I gestured for the group to enter the suite, where they all reunited with Ash and Clemont. It took me a moment, but eventually I recognised them all to be some of our old friends.<p>

Miette, my Poke Puff-making rival, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, our rival group from Summer Camp, and Jessica, our friend from Lumiose City who was an aspiring Pokemon Groomer.

Clemont yawned, "I'm going to take Bonnie to bed, and go myself. I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was…" I giggled, "Okay, sure. Good night, Clemont. Good night, Bonnie." I gave Bonnie a little hug and waved back at Clemont before joining the others in the living room. They'd all gathered and sat in a small circle.

"What's going on?" I asked, joining the circle next to Ash.

Jessica said, "Well, Bonnie came and found us earlier. She said that you guys wanted us to play a game, or something?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, we heard you guys were nearby, and Bonnie thought that we should all do something together, as friends."

"We're all friends?" Trevor asked nervously. Tierno laughed and shook Trevor slightly, "Of course we're _all friends_, Trevor! Jeez…" We all laughed in unison.

"So…What do you guys want to play?" I asked. I checked the clock on the wall. It said _7:48pm_.

"How about…Truth or Dare?" Shauna suggested. My eyes widened. I quickly looked around the circle and was utterly devastated when I saw everyone nodding in agreement. I tried to talk my way out of it, but Miette cut me off, asking, "Who wants to go first?"

Before anyone answered, Ash quickly cheeped, "Oh, wait! I've got an idea…" He grabbed his Bag and started rummaging through it, searching for something. Ash grinned and held up an empty water bottle. He placed it in the middle of the circle and sat back down, happy with himself.

"Uh…" I began.

"Yeah, Serena?" Ash asked.  
>"What…what's <em>that <em>for?" Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the group. Ash groaned and grabbed the bottle, explaining, "This is how people play Truth or Dare in Hoenn…or…or, so I've heard…" I could've sworn I could see a blush on Ash's face.

"…Anyway, this is how it works. Whoever is asking the question, or daring, spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on, gets the question, or the dare. If the person getting the question or dare refuses to answer, or doesn't do the dare, whoever spun the bottle last goes again!"

I nodded in understanding. Shauna gasped, "Oh! So the bottle's supposed to make it easier for the person with the dare or question because then they don't have to choose, right, Ash?" Ash nodded.

I suddenly had a thought. "I'll go first!" I said quickly. _If I can get it to land on Ash, I'll finally be able to ask him._ I thought to myself.  
>"Okay, then," Ash said, handing me the bottle. I took it and placed it in the middle of the circle. I sneakily glanced to my left and tried to aim my spin for Ash, before twisting the bottle. It spun for ages until finally resting in front of…<p>

"Cool! I guess I'm first," Jessica said. _Damn it! _I tried to think of a tame question so Jessica wouldn't get me back later. From my experience, revenge _always _found me before the end of the game.

"Um…Okay, Jessica. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go Truth, thanks," Jessica smiled. _Hm…_

"Alright…Have you ever made up that you had a boyfriend?"  
>Jessica smirked, "Is that it? Yeah, I've done that. Who hasn't?" Trevor, Ash and Tierno raised their hands, causing everyone to burst out in a fit of laughter again.<br>Jessica sighed, "Okay, my turn." She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It eventually rested on Miette.

"Miette, Truth or Dare?"  
>"Hmm, I'll do a Dare. I'm feeling spontaneous," replied Miette. I stifled laughter.<p>

A wicked smile appeared on Jessica's face. She held up a blue Berry and said calmly, "Here I hold an Occa Berry. I dare _you_…to eat it."

Miette laughed and chucked the Occa Berry in her mouth. While chewing, she asked, "What's so bad about this…Argh!" Miette covered her mouth and jumped up, running for the kitchen sink. She spat out the Berry and quickly filled a glass of water, chugging it furiously. We all watched in shock, while Jessica sat there, laughing. We all looked to her for an explanation, and she giggled, "Occa Berries are extremely _sour _to humans! I would've thought you'd know that, Miette, being a Poke Puff maker! Don't you use Sinnoh ingredients?"  
>Miette returned with a humiliated expression and a glass of water. "Shut up and pass me the bottle, you evil girl." Jessica snickered and gave Miette the bottle. She spun it and waited.<p>

Eventually, it rested on me.

"Oh, good. I saw you laughing, Serena. Now it's time for payback." I sighed. _Already? Seriously?_

"I'll go Truth. I don't trust you with a Dare, Miette."  
>Miette nodded, "Wise decision. Or <em>was <em>it, Serena?" Miette winked at me and looked at Ash deliberately. I looked from Ash to Miette, and realised what Miette was going to ask.  
>"No. No, y-you wouldn't."<p>

Miette's smug look returned. "Oh, I _would_, and will. But I'll be fair to you, and make it easier to answer." As I silently pleaded with Miette, Tierno asked, "What are you guys talking about?"  
>Miette shook it off, "Nothing! Okay, Serena, here's your question: Did you do what I told you to last time we met, or is he available?"<p>

Everyone except for myself and Miette frowned, confused with Miette's cryptic question.

"I understood '_is he available_', but who are you talking about?" Shauna asked. I shook my head, burying my face in my hair.  
>"I assume that means you're not going to answer?" Miette asked, struggling to stop herself from laughing outrageously. I shook my head again.<br>"Okay, I guess I'll just go again. And by the way…" I looked at Miette, close to tears. "…I'll be making good on my part of the deal soon, Serena. I _did _warn you."

As Miette spun the bottle again, Ash leaned over to me and whispered, "Hey, Serena? What was all that about?"

I weakly whispered back, "I have no idea. Maybe she's still a little dizzy from the Occa Berry…" Ash shrugged and returned to his spot in the circle. I sighed, thankful that he believed my little lie.

The bottle landed on Trevor this time.

"Truth or Dare, Trevor?"  
>"Dare, thanks."<br>Miette stood up and pointed to the ground in front of her feet. "50 push-ups, let's go!" I expected Trevor to complain, but he seemed rather enthusiastic about it. He assumed the push-up position, and waited for Miette to nod, signalling that she was ready to count.

Trevor did the first 30 very fast. I was shocked that a boy of his stature, skinny and small, could pump out push-ups so quickly. Miette decided to sit on his back for the last 20, but Trevor didn't really slow down at all. On the last one, Miette tripped Trevor up and the two landed with a _thud _on the ground, laughing.  
>"You realise that when you sat on my back, there was barely any difference, right?" Trevor asked.<br>Miette giggled, "I'm going to take that as a compliment, sweetie." Trevor rolled his eyes and spun the bottle.

About two hours had gone by in a flash, with some memorable Truths and Dares revealed. The vision of Tierno eating a whole raw egg was drilled into my mind permanently. It wasn't gross until he bit the egg and it dribbled everywhere. I shuddered when I remembered how he vomited a little bit, and then swallowed the whole egg, shell and all.

It was Shauna's turn again, and she spun it slowly. I watched it go round and round, and eventually point to me.  
>"Serena, Truth or Dare?" I thought about it, and was beginning to get bored with this game, so I shrugged, "Oh, what the heck? Dare."<br>Shauna smiled and brought out a small tin from her Bag. "I've been waiting for someone to say that word to me, Serena. Wanna know why?"  
>I asked, "Why?"<p>

Shauna smirked, "Because I dare _you _and the closest person of the opposite sex to you, which in this case is _Ash_…" I looked to my left and saw Ash, then to my right and saw Jessica. She was right.

"…to play the _Pocky _game!"

Ash and I asked in unison, "What's the Pocky game?" Shauna opened the tin and took out a long, thin stick. It seemed to be some sort of biscuit.

"There are two players in the Pocky game, one male and one female…" Shauna leaned over to me, past Jessica, and whispered, "_Usually…_" I looked at her, confused, but she just winked. I shrugged, and she continued, "Each player holds one end of this, the Pocky…" She held up the stick. "…with their mouths, and _only_ their mouths. When the game starts, both players start to eat their end of the Pocky and only stop after one of them accidentally snaps their end. First one to snap their end loses."

I mentally imagined the game happening. I could understand it properly enough to play now. But something struck in my mind.

"Shauna, what if neither of them snap the Pocky?" I asked, having a vague idea of what might happen.  
>Shauna giggled, "Uh, Serena. That would be called a <em>kiss<em>." I immediately blushed.  
>"Well, can't I just deny this Dare?" I bargained. Shauna shook her head, stating, "Nope, you can't, because I <em>triple-dog <em>_**dare **_you to do this Dare. You can't turn down a triple-dog dare, you can only accept it." I groaned.  
>"Wait a second," Trevor interrupted. "What happens if you lose?" Shauna giggled again, "That's my favourite part of this game, Trevor. The loser has to kiss the winner." My blush intensified so much; I nearly turned into a tomato right there.<p>

Ash spoke up, "So, basically, either way we do this, we're going to kiss." Shauna nodded. I sat there, waiting for a reaction from anyone, but instead, Ash got up and said, "Let's do it, Serena. Better to get it over with than stretch it out." I tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Oh, well if it's so much of a chore…" Ash laughed. I took a Pocky from Shauna and bit my end. Ash did the same to his end. There was a solid 10 seconds before Shauna said anything, which gave me time to stare straight into Ash's deep, brown eyes. _What I wouldn't give to be lost in those eyes forever…_I thought to myself.

"Go!" yelled Shauna.

I nervously took the first small bite. The Pocky was pretty much a breadstick, with some sherbet that Shauna had put on it. _How did she know I love sherbet?_ I pondered. This was going to be hard to hold back, because I liked the taste of the Pocky, but I didn't want to lose.

Ash took another two bites. He was barely centimetres from me. I took another bite and our noses touched. I looked at Ash for a second. He stared straight through me, as if he could _see _my thoughts, my emotions. He smiled and winked at me. I loved that. We closed our eyes at the same time, tilted our heads and took the last bite.

It was kind of weird, eating and kissing at the same time. Ash's tongue tasted both sweet and doughy, from the sherbet and breadstick respectively. We closed the gap between our bodies and embraced each other, lips still firmly locked. I took his hat off and ran a hand through his thick, slate hair playfully. Ash wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. It took us a few minutes to realise that we were still standing in front of five other people. We separated for a second, taking the time to check every face for a completely surprised expression, and embraced again, kissing each other passionately.

"Um…Okay. You guys can stop now, if you want…" Shauna mumbled, shocked. I wagged a finger at her and pointed to the door. The others took the hint and left the suite, leaving me and Ash standing in the middle of the living room, making out.

Ash began to kiss my neck, gently sucking it and biting it playfully. I moaned and gasped.

That's when I woke up.

**Okay, that's the end of my Amourshipping One-Shot! (Sorry for the ending, I felt like being a tease) I've been a little drained lately, suffering from three different sicknesses at the same time (But you guys don't need to know that...do you?), but I'm better now!  
>Some of you may know my Fanfic "Happy Accidents". I'm here to say that there WILL be a sequel, but right now I feel like Happy Accidents has a well that's just run dry. So, (for NOW) it's on a TEMPORARY hiatus. I'll finish Happy Accidents 1, but it'll be a while until Happy Accidents 2. I really feel like getting back into Amourshipping, so I'm on a little break with Happy Accidents.<br>Little FYI, Happy Accidents was a Challenge Fanfic. A Challenge Fanfic is when someone contacts you via PM/Review/IRL and gives you a concept for a Fanfic. Everything is the same except for ONE KEY DIFFERENCE. (Eg: Dumbeldore never dies in Half-Blood Prince...Ooh, sorry! *SPOILER ALERT*) The Challenge was for Serena and Shauna to be bisexual, so that's THAT explained. Yeah.  
>You can look forward to many more Amourshipping stories from here on out, so as always, Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreicated!<strong>


End file.
